


他们之间什么都没有发生

by Vanish



Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 写手精分试炼题：肉文，包含他们之间什么都没有发生
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709164
Kudos: 8





	他们之间什么都没有发生

“Bilbo……”他听到那个男人的声音，如同叹息般在他耳旁响起，灼热的气息像羽毛般挠搔着敏感的耳尖。随着嗓音一同落下的，是一只落在面颊上的大手。那只手轻柔地从眼睛抚到唇角，然后顺着脖颈的曲线一路向下，时轻时重地逗弄着敏感的乳尖。

“不……我……”比尔博挣扎了一下，想要推开身上的人，但他抗拒的双手被另一个人的手抓住，按到了头顶。“别怕，交给我。”安抚的唇顺着大手刚刚抚过的轨迹，先亲了亲紧紧闭起的眼帘，然后深深地吻住了比尔博的嘴唇。

“张嘴……"男人贴着他的唇诱哄着说，舌尖来回舔着抿紧的唇瓣，传达着想要进入的信息。比尔博皱着眉咬紧牙不想让他进入，可乳尖处突然传来的剌痛让他一阵惊呼，便立即被男人寻到破绽侵入了口中。来自另一个人的舌头轻柔地舔过上颚的每个角落，搔刮着敏感的牙龈，最后纠缠上比尔博退无可退的舌头，诱哄着他一起沉沦。异样的酥麻让比尔博一阵颤栗，身体不自觉地软了下来，开始在男人的挑逗下慢慢回应了起来。

“好孩子……”在比尔博以为自己就要窒息的时候，男人终于退开，奖励般地浅啄了一下他的嘴角。比尔博闭着眼睛大口地喘着气，仿佛看不到男人的脸，就可以让这一切都不再继续下去。

一一那当然不可能。

那个男人的左手依然抓着比尔博的手腕固定在头顶，而另一只手已经顺着胸口摸了下去。奇怪，他明明是有穿睡袍的，为什么好像男人的手一抚上他的身体，他的衣服就消隐无踪了？

他没法再继续他的思考，因为男人的手轻轻掐了一下他肚子上的软肉后，就果断地握住了比尔博已经微微抬头的欲望。

“唔……放手！啊！ ”第二声痛呼源于男人在他乳尖上的用力一咬，仿佛在惩罚他的不乖顺。但在一咬之后，男人便安慰地在那个可怜的小突起上亲了亲，温暖的口腔包裹着乳尖轻轻吮吸，舌头则绕着乳晕来回打转，还时不时轻咬着乳尖左右扯动。仿佛这种剌激还不够似的，男人掌控着比尔博重要部位的右手也开始时轻时重地揉捏起来。

“不……不要……”比尔博感受着自下腹产生如同潮水一般不断激荡着全身的快感，全身无力地瘫在床上，双手仍然被禁锢着，只能微张着口急促地喘着气，希望这甜蜜的折磨尽快过去。

“不要什么？是不要这样……»男人重重地吮吸了一下已经硬如石子般的突起，“还是这样？”攫住他欲望的大手倏的收紧，换来了一声急喘。男人低低地笑了一声：“或者是……这样？”

比尔博猛的睁大了眼，下腹的欲望突然进入了一个温暖湿润的地方，即使他已经被快感冲的有些晕晕乎乎的，也瞬间反应过来包裏住他的是什么。

“别……那里……”不知何时，男人已经放开了他的双手，于是比尔博将双手撑在男人的肩膀上，无力地推拒着。男人当然不会在乎这种程度的抵抗，他用双唇包裏住比尔博的欲望上下抽动着，舌头沿着冠状沟挑逗着敏感的神经，时不时还抵在顶端的小口上，仿佛要钻入尿道深处般地用力舔舐着。比尔博想要将大开的双腿夹紧，却因为男人的头埋在腿间，只能夹住他的头不住地打着颤，反而更像是在发出邀请一般。“啊……呜……”满溢出口的呻吟被两根伸入口中的手指打断，那两根手指时而夹着比尔博的舌头在他嘴中来回翻搅，时而并在一起前后抽动着，像极了另一项更让比尔博羞耻的运动。

来不及吞下的津液从口中漫出，沿着脖子淌到胸口，在锁骨的凹陷处积成浅浅的一洼。也不知过了多久，作怪的手指终于放过惨遭蹂躏的舌头，顺着比尔博的胸腹一路滑下，在他身上留下一道暧昧的湿痕。

在肚脐处打了一转后，手指绕到后面，在臀缝里轻轻滑动着，每次经过那个窄小的开口时都会刻意停顿一下，向内浅浅地戳一下，却又不完全进去。男人的另一只手也没有闲着，一直在圆涨的睾丸和会阴间来回抚摸，而最要命的，包裹住比尔博欲望的口腔，此时却放慢了吞咽的速度，只有舌头在有一下没一下地安抚着膨大的头部。

“快……快一点……”这可真算得上是名副其实的邀请了，可是快被这种隔靴搔痒般的挑逗逼疯的比尔博已经管不了那么多了.他将手插入男人的发丝间，不住地往下轻按。

男人似乎对他急不可耐的表现十分满意。他低低地笑了一声，然后猛的张口将比尔博的阴茎含入大半，抵住穴口的手指也慢慢扩开紧闭的括约肌，在肠道内来回抽动。

男人似乎很熟悉比尔博的身体，手指抽动了两下后，就抵住前列腺的位置不停揉按，直将比尔博刺激得声音都变了一个调。前方的欲望被男人的口腔包裏着上下抽动，后方男人的手指又不断的戳刺着前列腺，比尔博只觉得身体像一叶浮舟，在快感的潮水中上下浮动，几 乎就要被淹没。

“不……不行……”快要到达顶峰的时候，比尔博抵住男人的肩膀挣扎起来，但男人轻松地按住他乱动的身体，嘴里重重地一吸，手指也同时狠狠地碾了一下前列腺。比尔博一阵失神，好一会儿才反应过来自己已经射了。

“不是已经做过好几次了吗，怎么还是会害羞？”男人吞咽下口中的液体，凑上来亲吻比尔博，这时比尔博才看清他的脸。

这个男人有着一头蓬乱的黑发，发间还绑着两条发辫。他的眼睛是宝石一般的蓝色，鼻梁高挺，面容英俊，哪里都很好。唯一的问题是……他根本就不认识这个男人！

“在想什么？”男人不满地咬了咬比尔博的嘴唇，下腹用力向前一顶，挤入了窄小的肠道中。

"不……！ ”

比尔博猛地坐起身，天还没有亮，房间里一片昏暗，但也可以确定，这里只有他一个人，根本没什么别的男人。感受着下腹的黏腻，比尔博无奈地叹了一口气。也不知是怎么回事，明明也不是半大的小伙子了，怎么最近老是会做这些……奇怪的梦。难道是独居太久了？可是为什么会是跟一个不认识的男人？最重要的是，为什么他是被压的那一个？

比尔博很郁闷，即使是平常最爱的消遣——坐在门口惬意地抽着烟斗——也不能缓解他的郁闷，而这时竟然还有一个烦人的巫师没眼色地打扰他享受生活的时间，问他要不要去冒险？

见鬼的冒险吧！

比尔博气闷地甩上门，决定晩上做一条好吃的煎鱼来慰问一下最近颇为不顺的自己。

可是！

他就知道！

他的霉还没有倒完！

比尔博悲愤地坐在一旁，看着这群干掉了自己的煎鱼还搬空了自己储藏室的矮人们，心里狠狠地把那个爱给人找麻烦的巫师问候了一百遍。

“叩叩叩。”

这群人还有完没完了！就不能一次来齐吗！

比尔博气呼呼地走去开门，门打开的时候，门外的男人也正好转过头来。

“Thorin Oakenshield."

一个在梦中见过很多次的人能算得认识吗？比尔博愣愣地想着， 但还是记得侧身把人让了进来。

“所以，这位比尔博-巴金斯先生……”那对在梦里亲吻过他，甚至做过更过分事情的嘴唇在他面前一张一合，熟悉的嗓音念出他的名字，比尔博的脸腾的就红了，根本没听清男人在说什么。

之后的事，就不是他能控制的了。

“比尔博？”

远征中频频看到比尔博在对着索林发呆，再退钝的人也发现不对了，更何况是一直关注着他的甘道夫。最重要的是，当初比尔博对着索林脸红他可看得清清楚楚。趁着休息的空当，老巫师觉得自己有必要关注一下老友孩子的心(qing)理(gan)健康。

“你跟索林之间发生什么了吗？”老巫师叼着烟斗挑眉问道。

“什……什么？我跟索林？不，什么都没有。”比尔博有些慌乱地解释道。

的确，他们之间什么都没有发生。

暂时。


End file.
